


(Not) Teasing

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Kinktober 2019 Collection [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Cora Hale, Slice of Life, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: “Do you think it suits me?”It’s unfair question, and the smirk tilting those plush lips says they know it.





	(Not) Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 8! I wrote for the prompt of "Uniforms" for my favourite F/F ship.

Lydia’s been worried about today for months. Not because she ever doubted Cora would succeed—because of course they would, Lydia never doubted that for a moment—or because she thought someone wouldn’t hire them after graduating from the academy. Lydia knew police departments up and down the East Coast would fall over themselves to offer Cora a place with them, given their scores. Lycanthropy is handy when being graded on physical fitness and interrogation methods, who knew?

No, Lydia’s concern has always been that goddamn uniform, especially with her new-and-additionally-toned fiancé inside it.

She’s too well-prepared to choke on her coffee when Cora comes into the kitchen on their first day as part of NYC’s finest, not that it matters. Cora’s lean lines are only accentuated by the dark blue, the colour setting off their fair skin and dark hair—which gives her something safe to comment on.

“You did a good job with the bun.”

Cora grins, dropping a kiss on her lips as they buckle on their utility belt and holster. “Thanks, babe. I’m just glad I got the hang of it during training—would be ashamed of myself if my wife had to do it for me every morning.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, glad for the brief distraction from how mouth-watering Cora is in uniform. “I offered to do it for you _one time_, and you know it was in good faith.”

They wink at her over the refrigerator door. “Oh, I know, and I appreciate you teaching me how to make it stay put all day. I’m just saying, if I can arrest a motherfucker, I ought to be able to manage this part of the uniform.” They turn back towards her, pre-made lunch in hand. “Do you think it suits me?”

It’s unfair question, and the smirk tilting those plush lips says they know it. Regardless, Lydia’s not going to pass up the invitation to ogle, so she slides her gaze up and down Cora’s frame. “Mm, I’d say so.”

The smirk gets bigger as they come closer. “You bake this morning? Last night, maybe?”

Lydia shifts, crossing her legs, hoping that clamping down on the source might save her from her spouse’s too-literal nosiness. “Mm, no.” She takes a sip of her coffee, not breaking eye contact.

It’s a dumb thing to do, because Cora closes the gap between them, one hand running up the outside of her thigh, sliding up her skirt as they press their cheek to hers. “Hmm, then I guess that smell is _you_,” they whisper.

Lydia swallows. She _wants_, god but she wants, and, unfortunately—“We don’t have time.”

Cora hums, nipping her neck before pulling back. “Which is a shame, but I suppose I’ll just have to make it up to you later.”

The arousal sitting hot and heavy between her hips starts pulsing. “Don’t tease.”

Cora winks. “It’s not teasing if I deliver.”

And then they leave for work, and Lydia is left wondering if she’s got enough time for a few minutes with her vibrator.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
